hidan bad day
by Jade07Fun
Summary: this is a kakuhida fic i think its just fluff bu ti rated it M anyway i cant spell and my grammer sucks if you cant stand things writen with bad grammer and spelling dont read !


Beep, beep, beep, BANG!!! The sound of deidara waking up echoed though the akatsuki lair. Hidan moaned as he opened his eyes to see a huge hole in his bedroom wall.

"Deidara" the immortal growled.

"Err… sorry about that un" deidara stuttered.

"You will be fucking sorry" Hidan shouted jumping out of bed chasing the blond bomber. Kakuzu and Sasori sighed as they watch their partners fight until Hidan jumped on deidara pulling his hair.

"Ow, ow, ow I'm sorry un!!! I'm sorry un!!!"The blond bomber cried until Hidan grabbed his throat cutting off his breathing! Their two partners pulled Hidan away when Deidara's face started to turn blue. The blond, half dead, bomb specialist on the floor. Deidara sat up and coughed.

"What… the… HELL… is his… problem…. UN?" deidara said trying to catch his breath. Sasori and Kakuzu just shrugged as Hidan walked out the room.

"Fucking blond moron waking me up. Stupid fucking morning" Hidan mumbled walking into the bathroom pulling up his pj bottoms further as they began to fall. Hidan looked into the mirror after splashing cold water on his face the immortal grabbed a kunai and imbedded it into his side.

"OW…SHIT!!!" Hidan yelled.

"What the hell Hidan" Pein said walking into the room. Hidan just ignored him and removing the kunai blood pouring all over the floor.

"HIDAN I GAVE YOU A ROOM DO TO THAT IN" Pein yelled.

"Like I fucking care" Hidan shrugged and turned to the leader.

"Hidan" Pein snapped.

"What you fucking ginger basted?" the immortal snapped back.

"Repeat that I dare you" Pein gritted his teeth.

"WHAT YOU FUCKING GINGER BASTED!!!?" Hidan yelled at the top of his voice.

"AHHHH!" Pein shouted running towards the immortal a deadly look in his eyes.

"Shit" Hidan muttered as he was forced into the wall by his throat.

"Now repeat it asshole!" Pein said with a smug look on his face. Both hand pining Hidan to the wall by his throat.

"You… ginger basted" Hidan said choking on every word, as Pein's hands got tighter round his throat. Hidan began to squirm he could fell himself turning blue.

"Get off me you ginger asshole" Hidan shouted once again trying to get more air into his lugs. Pein pulled one hand back and punched Hidan in the face.

"AHHHH YOU CUNT" Hidan yelled the smell of fresh blood pouring out his busted lip.

"What's going off in here?" Konan shouted walking into the bathroom.

"Nothing you blue haired bitch!" Hidan shouted as he felt two fist's hit his face Pein and Konan had punched him.

"Ow!!! You assholes!" Hidan yelled once more.

"Want another one" Konan said lifting her fist once more.

"What the hell is going on in this room? All I can hear is people shouting" Kisame said as he joined the other akatsuki in the bathroom, everyone turned to look at Kisame. Hidan took his opportunity and kicked Pein right were it hurt, Pein's eyes grew wide then his whole face screwed up as he dropped Hidan on the floor. Konan was trying to resist laughter. Pein fell to the floor clutching his happy place.

"Ahhh you ass" Pein said though gritted teeth his face all screwed up. Hidan jumped up and went to run but Kisame was blocking the door.

"Move you fucking sushi bar" Hidan yelled trying to push by Kisame. The shark man growled and head butted Hidan.

"Oww" Hidan wined as he felt the whole room spin before hitting the ground.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 10 minuets later *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Hmmm" Hidan growled as he woke up in on the sofa with a damp cloth over his head. Rubbing his forehead he sat up to see Pein glaring at him sat in the chair opposite an ice pack were Hidan had kicked him. Hidan chuckled at the sight. He looked round Kisame was sat in the chair beside Hidan with a damp cloth on his head as well.

"Ahhh you asshole I have a head ache now" Hidan groaned rubbing his head throwing the cloth at Kisame.

"Oy asshole you're not alone you got one hard fucking head" Kisame said as he removed the cloth to show Hidan his forehead.

"Bwahahahahahahaha" Hidan couldn't stop laughing the shark man had a huge lump on his forehead.

"Both of you shut up" Pein yelled trying to stand up "ow ow ow" Pein moaned as he sat back down placing the ice pack on his special part.

"I will get you back for this" Pein said slowly moving in the chair to get comfy he new he'd be there awhile.

A smile grew across Hidan's face he didn't care what Pein did to him this was funny.

"So jackass what coursed this fight" Kisame said looking at Hidan.

Hidan looked at the floor his smile gone. He'd almost forgotten what day it was.

"Its nothing" Hidan said with a sad look on his face.

"Well nothing made you fight with Pein only a moron would do that" Kisame laughed trying to cheer the immortal up.

"It's nothing ok just leave It…. all I'm going to say is I don't like today that's all" Hidan sighed.

"So is the moron awake now" Kakuzu said smiling behind he mask as he would in to the living room of the akatsuki lair. It had been quiet for about 5 minuets now well it would have been if you don't count Pein say ow ever 10 second when he tried to move.

"Shut the fuck up you fucking asshole" Hidan shouted as he glared at Kakuzu with eyes witch could kill.

"See your attitude hasn't changed" Kakuzu shrugged and walked down the hall to his and Hidan's bedroom. Hidan stud up one last small smile appeared on the immortals face when he took one look and Pein and Kisame. A small sigh and the immortal was off down the hall following Kakuzu into there room.

"So Pein you got any clue what's up with him?" Kisame said with a smile. Pein just glared before answering.

"Hmm… I have no idea but if he keeps having ago at everyone else for it he's in for a lot of trouble" Pein said sitting back in char closeting his eyes.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~* In Hidan and Kakuzu's room*~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"So what's up with you?" Kakuzu asked as Hidan walked into the room with a sad look on his pale face.

"Nothing I'll tell you what it old them I just don't fucking like this day leave at that!" Hidan shouted before jumping on his bed. The immortal let out a small growl when he saw a big peace of cloth covering the hole deidara had made this morning.

"No why should I leave it cause of you hating this day were going to get lots of crap missions so I think I get the right to now what the hells going off with you today!!!" Kakuzu shouted back at the immortal who was spread across his bed.

"Just fucking leave it Kakuzu its nothing to do with you" Hidan snapped sitting as he sat up glaring at Kakuzu. The to was staring daggers at each other for what seemed like hours until Hidan looked away.

"See you never back off what's up" Kakuzu sighed as he stud up and walked over to the immortal a slight tone of worry was in his voice. Yeah sure Hidan always started fights but never ever would he back down.

"Its nothing leave it " Hidan muttered under his breath. Kakuzu walked right up to Hidan and grabbed his hand. The immortal quickly looked up at the banker with a face full of confusion why was Kakuzu holding his hand? On part of the immortal what'd punch the basted and make him let go, but the other part of Hidan the one not many people got to see what'd to hug the banker and tell him why he was so upset.

"Hidan" Kakuzu said softly as he gently stroked the immortals hand with his fingertips.  
"What Kakuzu" Hidan muttered hoping the banker wouldn't answer as he knew what he was going to ask anyway.

"What's wrong and don't say nothing and don't say I don't this today tell me why" Kakuzu said softly sitting next to the banker moving hand onto Hidan's lap. Hidan flinched at first but soon began to relax he like the way Kakuzu felt he was surprisingly soft.

"Kakuzu why... are…you?" Hidan stopped he didn't know what to say he looked deep into to Kakuzu eyes they way a lovely green he couldn't see the bankers whole face because the of the mask he was wearing.

"You never answered my question Hidan" the bankers chuckled.

"Well…answer mine first" Hidan stuttered. Why was he acting so shy? He just couldn't explain this feeling he was sad about what day it was but then again he was happy that Kakuzu cared so much. Kakuzu sighed.

"I'm doing this because…well… I might not show it all the time but I do actually care about you Hidan I don't like to see you upset... know tell me what's wrong with you?" Kakuzu smiled.

"Well its nothing…well its not nothing I just err I never told anyway before… erm... your going to find me stupid but if I tell you I'm going to have to tell you the whole story" Hidan sighed looking up at the banker even sat down he was smaller than him.

"Its ok I go all day I got no missions thanks to your little run in with Pein" Kakuzu said grabbing Hidan's hand once more.

"Ok it all started when I was 10……………"

*~~~~~~~~~~~~* Hidan's flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

A small grey haired boy slowly began to wake up. A huge smile spread across his face, as today was Hidan's 10th birthday. Hidan jumped out of his bed and got dressed. The boy then snuck past his dad's study he knew his dad was in there as well… Hidan's dad didn't care about birthdays in fact he didn't care about Hidan at all. After the boy got past the study he ran down the stairs to the kitchen when he saw his me he smiled even more.

"Hello happy birthday Hidan" Hidan mum smiled. Hidan ran up to his mum and hugged her.

"Hi mum" he smiled back at his mum.

"OY KEEP IT FUCKING DOWN I'M TRYING TO PRAY" a loud manly voice yelled. I was Hidan's father. Hidan never spoke to his father not unless it was his father doing all the talking and all the talking being about Jashin. Hidan didn't mind the lesson after lesson on how grate Jashin was but its when it come to the part were Hidan's father sacrificed all of Hidan's pets it become a problem. Hidan sighed and went to sit at the table.

"Smile Hidan your 10 years old today I promises I'll take you somewhere nice later" Hidan's mum's voice was soft unlike his fathers.

"OY HIDAN TELL YOUR MUM TO GET HER ASS IN HERE!!!" Hidan's father shouted once more his voice echoing throughout the house. Hidan's mum smiled and walked away.

"Stupid twat its my birthday and all he cares about is Jashin this and Jashin that" Hidan grubbed folding his arms glaring at the empty table. When Hidan hard a noise he most defiantly didn't what to hear.

"AHHHH!!!" it was his mum. His mum was screaming! His mum never screamed! Never ever screamed so why? Why was she screaming? Hidan got up and ran towards his father's study his heart rising faster and faster as he drew closer to the door.

"MUM!!!" Hidan screamed banging on the door.

"MUM ANSWER ME!!" Hidan's face red from anger

"MUM MUM MUM MUM!!!!" Hidan kept shouting but there was no answer. All of a sudden the door snuck opens only a little not enough for Hidan to see inside but enough for some light to shine out. Hidan barged into the door and froze. The room was really small black walls and a black floor Jashin symbols everywhere but what court Hidan's eyes the most was a huge pool of blood leaking towards him.

"Please be happy Jashin" Hidan's father whispered clutching his rosary. Hidan gulped when he looked beside his father he saw his mum covered in blood… not moving.

"MUM!!" Hidan shouted running up to his mum tears flowing like waterfalls.

"WHAT DID YOU DO YOU BASTED!!!" Hidan yelled at the top of his voice clutching his mum.

"Move you little brat" Hidan's father said with no emotion as he hit Hidan across the room Hidan began to stand up.

"Stand up and you'll be joining her" Hidan's father threatened.

"I WHAT TO FUCKING JOIN HER" Hidan yelled standing up suddenly a cold shot of pain ran into his side, the small boy felt some liquid ooze out his body this was the first time Hidan had ever been stabbed with a kunai and he liked it the sudden shot of pain the fell of the blood dripping down his skin. He wasn't afraid infect he just smiled. This annoyed his father who stabbed Hidan in the neck a stab witch should kill a grown man mind alone a 10 year old. Hidan laughed his body fell numb his balance was hard to keep as he started to wobble but he was still breveting a huge smile across his face.

"Imposable…" Hidan's father stuttered stabbing Hidan once more this time in the other side of his neck.

"AHH!!! Do it again" Hidan laughed he loved to see his dad so confused. The pain was unreal but on the same hand it wasn't killing him so he just laughed this must have been the first time the small boy felt any power over his dad. The grown man began to back away.

"You… you cant be... Your…" Hidan's dad couldn't find words luckily enough Hidan did.

"Immortal" I evil smiled beamed across Hidan's face.

"Know lets see if you are" the small boy said in the most creepiest voice snatching the kunai of the grown man. Hidan's father was to shocked to even move he just made one request.

"Sacrifice me to Jashin Hidan" his dad smiled he'd finally converted there son after years and years. He through Hidan his rosary and closed his eyes, Hidan placed the rosary round his neck and grabbed it with his free hand.

"Oh Jashin give me strength" he whispered at the moment the small boy felt a shot of energy power his body as he forced the kunai into his fathers head blood pouring all over the small boy but he didn't care. To hear his father crying in pain like his mum made him fell better.

*~~~~~~~* Flashback over *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The room drew to a silence Kakuzu still holding Hidan's hand.  
"Hidan…I…I don't know what to say" Kakuzu stuttered letting both his and Hidan's hand drop.

"Just don't fucking say anything to anyone" Hidan snapped as he looked up he saw the door was open suddenly his eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped there was someone else listening…

"Who's there?" Hidan asked a slight hint worry in his voice. But the one only reply he got silence.

"WHO'S FUCKING THERE?" Hidan yelled standing up of the bed and walking towards the door. Kakuzu just sat still in shock about what he had just heard. Hidan slowly placed his hand on the door handle, when he began to turn the handle a huge gulp was heard followed by footsteps. The immortal flung open the door to see an empty space.

"There gone," he muttered thru gritted teeth.

"Look it was properly no one Hidan" Kakuzu tried to reassure his partner as he stud up and walked over to the immortal grabbing his hand, Only to have it forced off.

"PISS OF KAKUZU" Hidan shouted pushing Kakuzu away.

"What…?" Kakuzu was confused Hidan hadn't pushed him away earlier.

"I said piss of Kakuzu if it wasn't for you I would have never said anything and no one would know about my past just the way I like it so piss off!!!" Hidan shouted pushing Kakuzu once more before walking to the other side of the room.

"HIDAN STOP PUSHING ME I'M TRYING TO HELP STOP BEING SUCH AN ASS" Kakuzu yelled back walking over to the immortal.

"Leave me alone Kakuzu!!" Hidan yelled tears pouring down his pale face.

"NO I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE WHEN…." Kakuzu stopped he saw the immoral crying.

"Hidan are you crying?" Kakuzu whispered softly.

"No" the immortal sniffled as he stomped into the bathroom.

"Hidan come out of there" Kakuzu said trying to open the door but it was just silence.

"HIDAN GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!!!" Kakuzu yelled banging on the door.

"NO PISS OFF!!!…. AHH SHIT!!!" Hidan shouted Kakuzu face lost all its emotion then a thick look of anger appeared.

"HIDAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kakuzu yelled slamming his fist into the door over and over again.

"Erm…Kakuzu...un" a small voice stuttered from the bedroom door.

"What do you what deidara I'm busy?" Kakuzu said still banging on the door.

"Erm… It was me" deidara stuttered stepping into the room.

"What?" Kakuzu asked turning to face the blond.

"It was me who was at your door it was me who heard Hidan talking" deidara muttered loud enough for Kakuzu to hear but quiet enough so Hidan didn't, as he slowly walked towards Kakuzu.

"Hidan are you lessening" Kakuzu shouted as he turned towards the bathroom door. Still no reply.

"Hidan it was deidara who herd you he's here know" Kakuzu said hoping that Hidan would walk out the bathroom.

"Kakuzu what are you doing he's going to kill me" deidara shouted turning to run when he heard the bathroom door open. Hidan ran out the bathroom at deidara only to be rugby tackled to the bed. Kakuzu pinned Hidan down no matter how hard Hidan tried he couldn't move.

"GET OFF ME GET OFF ME" Hidan yelled tears were creeping down his face once more.

"Deidara you can leave. Hidan stop moving" Kakuzu said still pinning Hidan down. Deidara took the huge hint and was about the leave when.

"Oh and by the way you tell anyone about what Hidan has to told me and it wont be Hidan you have to worry about got it" Kakuzu said turning to look at deidara. The blond just nodded and walked out shutting the door behind him. Kakuzu looked back at Hidan who was not try to brake free anymore he was just smiling at Kakuzu. The banker began to stand up but Hidan's hand grabbed Kakuzu neck at pulled him into a kiss. Kakuzu eyes widened but Hidan's was closed after a bought 10-second Hidan pulled away opening his eyes and releasing his grip on the banker. A small blush appeared on the immortals face. Had he really just kissed Kakuzu?

"Hidan…. i" Kakuzu stopped he was lost for words he didn't know what to say to the immortal.

"Its ok Kakuzu I understand I didn't no what made me do that" Hidan sat up with a sigh.

"No Hidan I don't mean that I mean erm… how do I put this" Kakuzu stopped looked at Hidan and lead closer planting another kiss on the immortal's lips.

"I mean I didn't think you felt the same way" Kakuzu smiled at the immortal that was pure red redder than Sasori hair. Hidan's arms flung over Kakuzu's shoulders.

"I didn't think I did till today" Hidan smiled pulling Kakuzu to hug him.

"Happy birthday Hidan" Kakuzu smiled kissing the immortal once more.

"It's the first happy birthday in a long time" Hidan smiled.


End file.
